


【贾农坤信】Crazy Duet

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn；Jn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【贾农坤信】Crazy Duet

（一）

YH大厦十楼会议厅门口，乌泱泱一群人挤在那里交头接耳，出现频率最高的三个字不约而同的都是“陈立信”。  
是了，粗略扫一眼就能从这一堆花枝招展风格各异的女孩子们身上找到共同点——不是包包上别着粉色的徽章，就是带着粉色应援手腕“巧克立的事就是我的事”。  
确认过眼神，都是“巧克立”，即当红爱豆陈立信的粉丝团。  
再仔细看一下，这人群中有一个瘦高的身影无比地突兀——即使戴着口罩挡住大半张脸也不难看出少年清秀的脸庞，因为局促而紧紧抠着双肩包肩带给人一种高中生的即视感，在面对巧克立姐姐们好奇的打量和搭讪时眯着眼睛害羞地笑笑的样子简直不能更可爱。  
【惊了！不觉得这个弟弟很像有刘海的信信吗！】  
【我刚刚拍了一张小哥哥模糊的侧脸，转眼就上广场了…巧克立颜值就是高！膨胀】  
【如果信哥会撒娇大概就是这个样子吧】  
【哇我们家怎么会有这么可爱的男饭我在线发Fong】  
【所以这是信信的弟弟粉男友粉还是儿子粉呢】  
【儿子粉的那个信不信高冷信哥在线锤粉哈哈哈】  
陈立农完全没有心思去发现自己在超话一炮而红这个事，他只顾着紧张了…怎么领生日会门票的地点偏偏在这里啊！死定了啦这个排队进程还比想象中看那么多，要是被家里那位看到简直可想而知地麻烦…  
陈立农频频向着电梯口张望，每次看到先出电梯门的黑皮鞋和西装裤就感觉心跳做了一次过山车，这追星简直跟做贼似的。  
人群慢慢地在向前挪动，陈立农正排到拐角处的时候电梯门“叮”的一声开了，走出来的男生让人呼吸一窒。  
对于别的人来说大概是心动的感觉，对陈立农来说大概是心肌梗塞的感觉。  
头发向后梳穿着格子西服的挺拔少年虽然脸还带着稚气，从金边眼镜后面透出的目光却有一种与年龄不相符的气场，他目不斜视地向前走，一把拉住了试图缩成一团把自己藏进人群的陈立农。  
完蛋ne。  
陈立农还没想好怎么开口向黄明昊解释，刚刚还气势汹汹的年轻人突然开口时语气里全是委屈，“哥哥你来这里怎么不告诉我。”

最终陈立农也没能如愿拿到陈立信的生日会门票。  
他在西餐厅里郁闷地咬着叉子，连面前香喷喷的黑松露意面都激不起他的兴趣。  
不是他怂不愿意抗争到底，实在是黄明昊太会闹，他再那样委委屈屈抱怨几句，怕是全场的巧克立姐姐们都要觉得自己姓陈名世美了，这比当鹤立鸡群的男粉还要尴尬几百万倍。  
而且只有他知道黄明昊表面上柔弱小奶狗，实际上抓他的手劲有多恐怖。  
490的怪力他心里太有数了…这年下的恋人占有欲一向强烈，这次怕是又生气了。  
唉，头疼。  
自己只是单纯追个星，又不是要偷情…陈立农轻轻开口，“我Zi是觉得信哥很Man帅有型所以很羡慕啦…”  
“是昊昊不够Man了吗？是我的肱二头肌能动都不够有型了吗？”黄明昊一一驳回，眨眨眼把下一句话的尾音拖长，“那今晚农农好好摸一下我的腹肌和…”  
“你闭嘴啦！”陈立农脸红地打断他，“我对信哥就是崇拜和憧憬啦…而且我之前还买了他那么多代言以为可以拿票了结果都怪你…”  
代言？难怪陈立农往家里囤了够洗一年的沐浴露和用到脱发也用不完的护发精油！  
“爱情骗子陈立农！你明明在追星之前是个很节省的人，袖子断了就用针缝起来，裤子穿破了都舍不得换，你还我我的绝世好男人陈立农！”贾富贵撒泼*1。  
“森…森么啦！我又没花你的钱…”  
“你为了所谓的偶像还要有自己的小金库了？昊昊给你的金卡不用了吗？大卡车不要了吗？”贾富贵打滚*2。  
“你在讲些森么啊又乱吃醋…你再无理取闹我不理你了齁！”陈立农气呼呼地低头卷意面，却在黄明昊越来越偏离正剧的话说出口时差点没把叉子吓掉。  
“农农你居然为了别的男人凶我！”贾富贵撒泼打滚*3。  
双鱼座也太能作了，陈立农闷声吃面。  
“农农～我是不是你最疼爱的人🎵～！你为什么不说话～！”  
陈立农忍*1。  
“没人疼没人爱🎵～我是地里一颗小白菜～”  
陈立农忍*2。  
“我看透了他的心🎵～心里全是他和他的背影～”  
陈立农忍无可忍，把叉子往桌上一拍气出明显的台湾腔，“你到底要怎样！”  
见陈立农动摇的样子黄明昊见好就收，“好啦农农你不要生气，你喜欢陈立信我直接派人给你买VIP票好不好？我知道哥哥最喜欢我了对不对？”  
陈立农疑惑地看着翻脸比翻书的恋人，不知道他突然让步是葫芦里卖什么药，但吃软不吃硬的他还是被VIP门票勾起了兴趣，“Zen的吗？”  
“当然啦，“黄明昊把切好的牛排喂到陈立农嘴边，“可是为了给我一些安全感，今晚哥哥得听，我，的。“  
说得好像哪一次最后不是让你为所欲为了一样…陈立农想起自己总是因为心软而被这个年下小狼狗吃得死死的样子忍不住在心里骂了黄明昊一句烂人，却还是乖乖地咬掉了烤得恰到好处的肉没有拒绝。  
算了啦，他真的永远没有办法真的对黄明昊生气…因为这种占有欲真的喂饱了陈立农被需要的虚荣心，而对方一下鞭子一下糖的行为总是能让吃软不吃硬的陈立农无法自拔。  
在陈立农伸出粉嫩的舌头的那一刻，黄明昊的眼神不着痕迹地暗了下来。  
提到陈立信就那么听话，那个人…要想办法把他从陈立农心里移出去才行。  
Justin的秘密花园可容不下别的任何人。

（二）

陈立信醒来的时候感觉四肢没有什么力气，头也晕晕沉沉的。  
生日会圆满结束后他和朋友同事们一起去了一家高级酒店的庆功宴，突然有YH公司的赞助商代表碰巧来和他喝一杯于是陈立信没有理由拒绝…再然后…就断片了…  
妈的，肯定是那个酒有问题。  
陈立信正想偏头看看自己的手机在不在床头，房间门突然“嘀”一声被刷开了。  
进来的是一个气宇轩昂的年轻男子，有一头耀眼的金发，虽然长相算得上桀骜精致，但满脸的傲气总让人有种不愿接触的感觉。  
陈立信此时昏沉的大脑分析不出这个人是什么来头，但这来者不善的气息太重，让他不得不皱眉问了一句谁。  
蔡徐坤听到这低沉的声音皱了皱眉，黄明昊这个小子脑子是被朱正廷打傻了吗，明知道自己喜欢的是陈立农那款软软甜甜的男孩子，把这样一个硬邦邦的男人送他床上来算怎么回事。  
虽然这下垂眼和小尖下巴看着还挺别致的，至于身材嘛…虽然盖在被子下面但作为艺人想来身材管理也不会差。  
“虽然你不是我喜欢的那一款，但是如果今晚你把我伺候舒服了，我也不会让你吃亏的，嗯？”蔡徐坤是在自己的套房洗完澡的，整层顶楼就两个带无边泳池的房间，所以他穿着浴袍就坐到了陈立信床边。  
不过陈立信只被脱掉了西装外套和长裤，里面还穿着白体恤，蔡徐坤皱了皱眉，太不上道了吧，还是说…这个大明星…是个处？  
陈立信不高兴地想挥开蔡徐坤，却直接被捏住了下巴，如果平时早就一拳打碎对方牙齿的拳头此时根本使不上劲，“别碰我。”  
蔡徐坤嗤笑一声，出来卖呢就别搞得像个烈女一样好吧，再说了，要不是自己看他气质出众而且和自己单箭头过的小男孩颇有几分神似的话才不会有兴致呢…但陈立信这抗拒的样子一点都不像装出来的，反而有点挑起蔡徐坤的兴趣了。  
看来是个危险人物啊，被下的药量才那么足。

蔡徐坤把人直接抱进了室内温泉池，明明比自己还高，这体重却比想象中还要轻，那双长腿在空中晃荡，蔡徐坤甚至已经开始想象等会儿它们缠上自己腰的时候是什么滋味。  
两个人跌进温泉池的一刻蔡徐坤就挑起陈立信的下巴和他接吻，除了还未完全消散的酒味以外都是干干净净的，接吻时的反应甚至堪称青涩，蔡徐坤的舌头扫过他的牙关时陈立信都不知道作何回应，于是蔡徐坤攻城略地得更加深入，在陈立信慌忙地喘不过气时掐着他的下颌骨，“你要是敢咬我，我一会儿弄死你。”  
也不知道对方是不是听进去了，不过更可能是陈立信只顾着在被放开时大口喘着换气了，总之当蔡徐坤再次吻过去时，他们一直接吻到嘴角都酸麻。  
很久没有这么舒爽地和人接吻了，陈立信的猫咪唇触感真的很棒，蔡徐坤一边眯着眼想到一边利落地把陈立农身上的遮蔽物扯掉。  
然后就算是阅人无数的他也忍不住对着面前这具兼具美感和力量感的肉体吹了个口哨，肩宽腰窄腿长，薄薄的肌肉有漂亮的线条…不错不错。  
“热…”陈立信光裸的泡在逐渐升温的温泉里感觉脑子更晕了，下意识地去抓可以降温的东西，却被蔡徐坤用自己浴袍的腰带把手腕绑在了一起，他疑惑又难受地抬眼，却因为眼里有熏出的水汽而被误会成勾引，在蔡徐坤低头啃咬胸前红豆时惊叫了一声。  
什…什么…这太过了…他可是男人诶…  
从没有过的羞耻感唤回了一些意识，陈立信难以置信地看着面前人的动作，可是胸前的红粒在男人极富技巧的挑逗下迅速充血，一种涨涨的感觉让他在被蔡徐坤牙齿轻轻湮没时有了快感，泡在温泉里的欲望抬头，被蔡徐坤捏在手里时轻时重地揉搓。  
如果说自己被一个男人撸射已经让陈立信的自我认知受到了巨大的冲击，那接下来当蔡徐坤把润滑剂和手指送入后穴简直颠覆了陈立信的三观。  
有没有搞错！这个变态居然真的是要上自己啊！  
他急红了眼想去踢开蔡徐坤，却被抓住了纤细的脚踝，蔡徐坤笑着一使力把手被绑住的他亚在池壁上，手指从身后进进出出，“你为什么紧得像第一次，却骚得一点也不像第一次呢？”  
露骨的话语和送入体内抽动的手指刺激得陈立信想要逃脱，却被蔡徐坤不客气地一巴掌打在臀部泛起红印，“说你骚还不高兴了？”后者变本加厉地把手指抽出来，炙热粗硬的性器抵在终于被开拓完成的小穴口，龟头浅浅地刺入又拿出，看着小穴难耐地收缩时蔡徐坤感觉自己的欲望真的完全被点燃，“你看，你下面的小嘴多么渴望多么诚实。”  
蔡徐坤挺身而入的那一刻陈立信感觉自己整个人都被从中间劈开了，他疼得闷哼了好几声，撑在池沿的手肘重重地压在粗粝的石板上，但这点疼痛已经完全可以被忽略了。  
“求我动。”  
“…滚。”  
“…哼，有意思。”蔡徐坤毫不怜惜地抽动起来，大力地撞击着这美好的肉体，抽插的力度和温泉水的热度拍红了陈立信挺翘的臀，蔡徐坤满意地听着刚刚还嘴硬的男人发出细不可闻的几声呻吟，台湾腔自带的甜腻尾音终于在他的攻势中显露出来。  
就像这个看上去硬邦邦的男人此刻伏在池边时深陷的腰窝和性感的蝴蝶骨线条也让这个不苟言笑的超A爱豆显得性感撩人到爆炸。  
“唔…唔嗯…”  
在蔡徐坤顶到陈立信敏感点的时候他抑制不住地颤抖了一下，于是蔡徐坤集中火力攻击那一点，看着陈立信得不到抚慰的前端又翘了起来，轻轻在他耳边用低音问他，“把你艹射好不好？嗯？少狼王？”  
陈立信根本不会答应也无暇回应，但蔡徐坤也不需要他回复，自作主张地加快了顶弄的节奏，掐着对方的细腰一下一下地恨不得把囊袋都撞进去…该死的，这陈立信因为太会吸了，让自己居然在这个第一眼看上去一点也不可爱的男人身上，饥渴得就像从来没做过爱一样。

陈立信不记得那个晚上最后是怎么度过的，只在醒来的时候发现自己被换上了干净的睡衣来遮盖一身红红紫紫的吻痕，稍微动一动全身的肌肉都酸痛得要命。  
但是在模糊的记忆中，他仿佛听到那个男人最后抱着自己说“都有点喜欢上你了”。  
喜欢个屁。  
妈的那个混蛋。  
陈立信转过头去，看到床边推车上精致华丽的24味清淡茶点，以及金边碟子下压的一张印有玫瑰Logo的卡片。  
【Dear Leo,You are too delicious to be shared.——August Cai】

（三）

蔡徐坤本来以为那只是自己生活中的一个小插曲，没想到居然对自己造成了深远的影响。  
本来他的计划是因为黄明昊把那种不符合自己审美的男人送上床而狠狠教训那个家伙一顿，然而现在，他看了一眼自己手机屏幕上的“感谢关注我的微博，我是陈立信，现在和将来都会用努力不让喜欢我的人失望”的自动回复，他摸摸下巴只想说一句“真香”。  
那天之后他调查了一下陈立信，家境一般，选秀出身，人美歌甜（划掉），而且还真的没有被别的财阀染指的历史。  
洁癖的蔡徐坤突然觉得有点满意，而且他的确很久没有遇到能让他那么性欲高涨的对象了，他开始考虑把陈立信发展成固定炮友，或者包下这个小情人。  
然而蔡徐坤差遣人送过去的跑车和华服全被退了回来，花篮都看得出来要被那个愤怒的人弄成花圈的形状了…刚得一匹。  
蔡徐坤寻思着自己在那一次之后也没亏待他啊，还托关系把人安排上了一档网综，虽然卡司不算特别牛掰，但好歹也是陈立信的个人首款常驻综艺，陈立信没理由那么不开窍啊？  
蔡徐坤犹豫了一会儿给陈立信的微信（那天晚上直接拿起对方手机扫的）发了一个高冷的“？”  
而陈立信居然直接把他微信删了。  
真他妈不知好歹。  
蔡徐坤也懒得自找不自在，虽然他不混那个圈子，但是想要爬他床的大小明星多了去了，他懒得在这个人身上费功夫。

然而没过几天，蔡徐坤居然在出席一个商务活动的时候遇到了陈立信，对方作为品牌代言人在走贵宾通道时和蔡徐坤碰个正着，而且手里还拽着一大串彩色的氢气球，气球线缠着闪闪星星灯的那种。  
把不笑的时候面容冷峻的陈立信都衬得温暖了起来，他梳着怪怪的齐刘海，即使裹在驼色大衣里，眼角和指尖也因为刚刚外面的冷空气而冻得发红。  
行，看在你长得很像韩剧冬日男友的份上，我就给你一个韩剧一般梦幻的剧情。  
蔡徐坤伸出腿挡住想要匆匆路过的陈立信，“好歹也有过亲密接触，直接装作没看见不太好吧？”  
蔡徐坤在说“亲密接触”四个字咬得挺重，满意地看着陈立信身形一僵，转过身来看着他。  
“你瞪着我干什么？先说了，工作时间不约，有意愿的话等会儿活动结束…”  
“蔡先生，”陈立信打断他，指了指粉丝送的气球，“这是我的好心情…”然后又指了指蔡徐坤，下一秒他直接一用力把那个黄色的气球捏爆了。  
气球爆掉的冲击气流和声音在没有其他人的走廊里存在感特别强，但都不能让蔡徐坤的注意力被陈立信亮闪闪的眸子吸引。  
清澈的，明亮的，望着你时仿佛有星辰闪烁的眼睛。  
被这样的眼睛注视，以至于蔡徐坤一时对陈立信的冒犯没有做出反应，看着陈立信拖着剩下的气球走进了专属休息室。  
修正一下，这个陈立信大概拿的是韩剧女主剧本吧。  
反正蔡徐坤当时的心理活动真的是可以用无比烂俗的一句话概括：很好，你成功地引起了我的注意力。  
而另一边，坐在椅子上补妆的陈立信觉得蔡徐坤不过是一个自大的变态罢了，哦还要加上一句，是个被气球爆掉都能吓懵的纸老虎。  
“信哥…你刚刚…”小助理进休息室把洗好的苹果递过来时正碰见Leo公司的大Boss蔡徐坤意味深长地看了这边门一眼就走了，心想这不是每次都给信哥送东西又被拒绝的人吗…虽然不知道两人有什么过节但真的是居心叵测啊，难怪陈立信现在面无表情。  
“没什么。”陈立信狠狠地咬了一口苹果，声音冷得吓人。  
不够狗咬一口，就怕狗惦记。

而蔡徐坤还真没碰到过这种情况。  
不管他怎么明里暗里地施压或者示好，陈立信都躲得远远的，每次还能变着花样让人把自己送的东西找借口退回来又不损自己的面子，反正就是死活不加微信，最后蔡徐坤还是屈尊用自己的微信小号加装成快递员才加上的。  
“你是真傻还是装傻。”蔡徐坤开门见山地直接问他。  
“蔡总还是换个人陪您玩这种游戏吧。”那边倒是也聪明，一秒猜出了身份。  
“你信不信我断了你的所有资源？”  
“请问蔡总我到底哪里惹到你们了？我改好不好。”  
“…”  
“或者请问我哪里让您喜欢了？我改行不行。”  
“…”  
上一个这么软硬不吃的还是陈立农，大学的时候蔡徐坤喜欢过那个比自己小三届的台湾学弟，但是陈立农让人舍不得不把他捧在手心宠，而这个陈立信却只教蔡徐坤想犯贱地把他身上的刺都拔了看看他的本真。  
明明是他搭线让陈立农去了新综艺，结果在看综艺成片的时候他感觉是给自己找不自在。  
本来他看着陈立信穿着粉色睡衣套装戴着框架眼镜的样子觉得新鲜软萌，然而越觉得心里不是滋味。  
不是，那个面试的时候口口声声说自己渴望恋爱的胡先煦同学难道不是24K纯直男吗？把床拼在一起睡？Hi爸Hi妈？张口闭口喊陈立信“宝贝”？  
还有那个王大爷你怎么回事，教什么不好教铁门槛；哦对那个主播，凭什么他能出到陈立信深夜煮的水饺啊！  
当蔡徐坤忍无可忍地把遥控器往墙上一扔砸到家庭影院的巨大投屏上时，他意识到自己是真的看上这个陈立信了。  
但还有一个更令人绝望的事实。  
蔡徐坤看着节目里的陈立信把牛奶泡面吹了吹然后就自己的筷子直接喂给胡先煦的时候眼神都死了。  
陈立信不是对人不温柔，是不对他温柔。  
因为两个人关系的开端实在是太烂了。

蔡徐坤看着推门进来的范丞丞，随意地指了指办公室的真皮沙发示意他坐，然后自己纠结地绞起了手指。  
他每交叉一次双手，范丞丞心里就多一份忐忑…他最近应该没做什么事惹到老大吧。  
就在范丞丞觉得自己需要跳一下Ei喔Ei喔缓解一下这紧张的气氛时，蔡徐坤终于开口了，“丞丞，我觉得这事还是你有经验，所以…我有事想问问你。”  
真是太阳打西边出来，这个除了生孩子五项全能的蔡徐坤居然有请教自己的一天…范丞丞差点把喝进去的水喷出来，“…老大你好好说话。”  
不管是论文代写哪家强还是外卖名单前一百，一定知无不言言无不尽。  
然而蔡徐坤支支吾吾了半天，终于表达出了“我没追过人，都是别人赶着想被我上（划掉），但是现在喜欢了一个软硬不吃还对自己意见很大的人所以来找你取经”的意思。  
Jesus，这也太刺激了。  
范丞丞在了解主人公和故事梗概之后半天没合拢嘴，其实他很想告诉蔡徐坤“哥你这就是凉了呗”，但求生欲告诉他他不能这么说。  
“…你还是先，刷一下好感度吧…至少别是负值啊…”  
“？”  
“这都不会？”范·死缠烂打专家·丞·二十四孝好男友·丞一脸鄙夷地掰着手指头，“中午给人点外卖，工作时多去探班，下班接人吃饭balabala…”  
蔡徐坤眉头越皱越深，“这不是仆人吗？”  
“坤哥你懂不懂什么叫二十四孝好男友，孔夫子说了，自古烈gay怕缠男…”  
孔夫子：我没有我不知道你别瞎说。  
蔡徐坤疑惑又惊讶地看了范丞丞一眼，自己这小老弟每天上网冲浪都在看些啥啊，“范丞丞…你真的是直的吗？”  
范丞丞耸耸肩，“……你要说现在陈立农是我男朋友，我也弯。”  
爆炸发言，虽然最后不知道为什么是便宜了黄明昊那个臭小子，但是明目张胆在蔡徐坤面前肖想陈立农还能活蹦乱跳的也只有这个深藏不露的范丞丞了。  
蔡徐坤眯了眯眼睛，认出这是他生气的前兆的范丞丞赶紧补充，“不是啊坤哥？？？你不是要追陈立信吗？我还以为你已经不喜欢农农了…”  
一手遮天蔡徐坤从来没有想过自己有被山东大傻鹅怼得膝盖疼的一天。

（四）

另一边，两个还有时间可以挥霍的大学生还趁着课少就偷偷跑到了韩国，就因为陈立农某一天晚上摸着肚子“好想吃肉哦…烤肉…”  
虽然陈立农还是会皱着眉头埋冤黄明昊太乱来，但不得不承认这种说一不二总给他surprise还紧紧牵着他的手用韩语顺畅和人交流的黄明昊简直男友力爆棚。  
“陈立农你这个骗子！”一直到从台球馆出来黄明昊还抱着陈立农不撒手，明明说的不是很会结果一杆接一杆的家伙真的过分！  
才不是为了掩饰自己看他猫着腰凝神静观的模样时脑子里就噼里啪啦地翻滚黄色废料。  
“好了啦哪有…”陈立农被他掐着腰上的软软肉笑着要推开他，“下一次你赢过我就好了啊。”  
“不行不行要补偿，心灵的创伤！”  
“滚啦…”  
“我们去拍大头贴！”  
陈立农和黄明昊两个一米八几的大男生挤在照大头贴的亭子里面显得有点局促，“诶Justin这个站不下了啦…”  
“我站哥哥后面。”黄明昊毫不犹豫地退了一步，从后方把陈立农圈在怀里，用自己最喜欢的姿势霸占陈立农的肩膀。  
只给我靠的肩膀。  
陈立农选了几个贴纸，一开始他完全除了笑和无表情以外没有别的表情，被黄明昊抱怨“农农你不是在拍硬照啦”的。  
可是黄明昊炽热的呼吸打在陈立农耳畔时，他就只剩下手脚僵硬了嘛！  
陈立农三分埋冤七分委屈地看了黄明昊一眼，黄明昊闭上眼亲上他软软的脸颊肉，同时按下拍照键“咔嚓”一声定格了这一瞬间。  
之后就放得开多了，什么搞怪的表情两个人都幼稚地做了个遍，明明一开始嘟囔着大头贴是自己国中时才玩的东西的陈立农自己最后玩得不亦乐乎。  
黄明昊像宝贝什么似的把洗出来的照片放进衣兜说他每天都要声情并茂大声朗诵“我爱陈立农”，陈立农看着听不懂中文但对举起手机对他们拍照的路人小姐姐们就莫名红了脸却也没有松开黄明昊的手。

因为陈立农有选择困难症，于是两个人干脆点了所有酒店附近的好评度高的外卖，窝在房间的大床上一边看电视一边吃。  
“完蛋，我会肥死。”陈立农悲壮地摇摇头，却还是没有拒绝黄明昊喂到他嘴边的蜂蜜炸鸡。  
然后还被人舔了嘴角不存在的酱汁。  
恋爱中的小情侣就是干什么都粘粘糊糊的，黄明昊一边心里无比鄙视韩剧觉得脑残，一方面却又乐此不疲地喜欢拉着吃完东西的陈立农陪他看。  
因为陈立农完全不怕恐怖片所以不能享受小哥哥受到惊吓躲自己怀里的感觉，还不如看韩剧等男女主亲的时候自己也凑过去索吻。  
电视屏幕上那个男主听到有女生对他说“你有东西掉了”的时候下意识地第一句是“我有女朋友了”，笑得黄明昊拍着陈立农的手臂，“诶农农你会不会这样…”  
“嗯嗯？森么？”陈立农抬头把视线从手机上移开，下一秒手机就被黄明昊抢走了，“诶你干嘛…”  
“哼又是陈立信！”黄明昊气呼呼地把超话首页关掉，“你知不知道这个人没有看上去那么…”  
黄明昊还是没有办法当着陈立农的面诋毁他的偶像，而且重点是蔡徐坤居然说把两个人的床照删掉了还让他不要再对陈立信耍阴招…难道真的发生了什么自己不知道的情况吗？  
在黄明昊犹豫的时候，陈立农已经把刚刚那段倒退回去看完了，然后一脸天真地看着黄明昊让人生不起气来。  
算了，陈立农的话估计会说“啊太谢谢你了”，说不定还会被学妹学姐敲诈一起吃顿饭…黄明昊闷闷地想到，直接化不满为行动地把陈立农扑倒在床上。  
“哥哥也喂喂我吧…”他把脑袋埋到陈立农胸前，语气明明是商量，手却已经滑进对方宽松的卫衣开始胡作非为。  
那个人看上去总是很容易被拐跑的样子，也难怪黄明昊即使好不容易把他掰弯了追到手了也总是无比地谨慎护食。  
陈立农想跑掉却被黄明昊紧紧窟在了臂弯中，虽然他觉得自己总是纵容对方无理取闹的吃醋不对，但是每次在黄明昊一边亲吻他一边说“昊昊最喜欢农农了”的时候陈立农总是无条件投降。  
谁让自己也那么喜欢黄明昊。  
双鱼座的弟弟，贴心起来是温暖开朗的小天使，胡闹起来是作天作地的小混蛋。  
呵，男人。  
“我也喜欢Justin…喂你慢一点啦！…唔嗯！”

等陈立农精疲力尽昏昏沉沉睡去时，黄明昊看着国内助手发来的消息，说蔡徐坤在追求陈立信，  
这倒是一石二鸟，意外之喜。  
蔡徐坤当时是黄明昊的竞争对手，也一直是他心里过不去的坎，因为那个人即使在自己和陈立农交往后在农农生日上也直接深情款款地说“如果你任何时候需要我们，或者需要我…我永远是你的葛格”，而陈立农又和他关系一直很好。  
本来黄明昊只想通过潜规则一时让陈立信在陈立农心中的形象Flop，结果谁知道那两位居然看对眼，那这岂不完美？陈立农不会打主意打扰坤哥和他爱豆的恋爱生活所以心思终于全部在自己身上了？  
那他可一定要助坤哥一臂之力让他早点把人搞到手。  
果然还是自己温州小机灵的算盘打得最精。  
黄明昊心情大好地在陈立农额头印下一吻，心满意足地抱着陈立农睡了。

等两人回学校后黄明昊去找在图书馆还书的陈立农却撞见比偶像剧还偶像剧的那一幕就是后话了。  
陈立农装学生卡的钱包从裤子口袋里掉出来，被从他后面路过的女生看到了，女生轻轻地拍了拍，“嗯你好，你东西掉了…”  
果不其然，陈立农一脸懵逼地转过头来，然后连忙说了几声“谢谢谢谢”。  
电视剧里都是骗人的！不是应该按剧本先说“我有男朋友了”吗！黄明昊躲在书架后面气得不行。  
然而当女生蹲下身把扣在地上的钱包捡起来要递给陈立农时，突然看到了什么，想搭讪的心瞬间被勒紧，“这…这是…”  
“是我和我恋人拍的大头贴啦。”陈立农看了一眼被放在钱包里那个黄明昊偷亲自己的照片完好无损，对着女生露出一个杀伤力Max的甜笑，“还好没丢Ne…真的谢谢你哦。”  
天啊。  
I need a doctor.  
今天也被陈立农可爱到原地爆炸的黄明昊躲在书架后面双手捂住自己的心口，感觉到丘比农之箭又一次正中红心。  
我真他妈是世界上最幸福的人。

（五）

如果几个月前有人跟陈立信说你会喜欢蔡徐坤，高雄拳王一定能用手指把人潦倒在地上甚至还踩两脚。  
然而现在…他完全不知道事情是怎么发展成这样的。  
陈立信看着自己身边穿着花衬衣戴着圆墨镜的蔡徐坤，完全想不通自己为什么神使鬼差地就答应了这人把自己在美国训练时难得的一天休息时间拿来和他一起在环球影院玩。  
躲开所有的狗仔，瞒着跟拍的粉丝，领着蔡徐坤派来护航的一大票保镖，在异国他乡的“二人世界”。  
搞得就…TM…跟约会似的。  
其实就是前一天晚上陈立信接到蔡徐坤的电话，说好巧啊都在LA能不能一起出来玩。  
巧你妹啊，我都还能听到你电话那边的机场广播来吗一听就是临时刚来。  
然而在蔡徐坤的威逼利诱和坚持不懈地游说下，陈立信最终还是答应了，因为其实他和蔡徐坤的关系已经在对方单方面的一直破冰里缓和了很多。  
其实他完全不明白蔡徐坤到底在想什么，自己不过是不知道挡了哪位太子爷的道所以被阴了一把，在他已经做好牙打碎了往肚子里吞忘掉这一段的时候蔡徐坤却出来穷追猛打还说喜欢自己要追求自己。  
陈立信有直接吼过他不可能喜欢强Jian犯，蔡徐坤也只是抿了抿嘴没有做辩解说之前是他不对，但后面会真诚地追求他。  
陈立信一开始完全没当真，可是这个世界上最打动人的戏码大概也就是“浪子回头”了。  
每次陈立信的线下只要蔡徐坤有空一定车接车送的，每次陈立信直播的时候蔡徐坤开着无数的小号和站姐们比谁刷的礼物多，投其所好的世界各地的巧克力和牛奶更是一期不落地定点派送到陈立信拍剧的组里。  
不管陈立信怎么黑着脸拒绝，蔡徐坤都像变了个人似的无比坚持，听说Leo公司的早会都改到了每周一10:03开。  
而且蔡徐坤虽然浪是浪了点，但是工作能力还是毋庸置疑的，陈立信虽然不喜欢他，但客观地来讲也承认蔡徐坤是个让人移不开眼的强大存在。  
最让陈立信怀疑的大概就是他在听经纪人们八卦时说XX公司把艺人送到蔡徐坤那里求私联结果直接被拒绝了的事，还津津乐道坤少这是真不知道被哪个苏妲己迷了眼收了心。  
陈·苏妲己·立信坐在保姆车后座闭目养神，心里却不得平静。  
所以当蔡徐坤把投篮迎来的小黄人公仔往陈立农怀里一塞的时候，他没反应过来，呆呆地看了蔡徐坤一眼。  
其实他还挺喜欢小黄人的…只是这和自己Man帅有型的形象不太符合所以不怎么表露，蔡徐坤居然知道哦？  
“你看它和你好像哦。”蔡徐坤说。  
你是在讽刺我没脖子没腰还是…  
“和你一样，可爱。”蔡徐坤轻轻地拉过陈立信的手不给他挣脱的机会，注意到陈立信泛红的耳框。  
仄个烂人真的很奇怪。  
但是好像和他在一起，偶尔放飞自我地说一段毫无意义的小黄人对话，跳一段不敢给粉丝看到的老年迪斯科，真的很让人开心。  
感觉这是别人都没见过的蔡徐坤，这种古灵精怪的却又恣意飞扬的蔡徐坤。

“虽然不知道你到底想干什么…但是谢谢。”陈立信在被送回酒店时轻轻对蔡徐坤说一声。  
耍帅了一天的蔡徐坤却被陈立信第一次对自己态度良好地说话弄得有点不知所措，低下头挠了挠自己的手腕，不小心抓红了一片。  
“仄是怎么了？”陈立信愣了一下。  
“灰尘过敏而已，老毛病了。”蔡徐坤无奈地吧衬衣袖子挽起来，手臂上都有些泛红，他来的时候因为比较赶所以没有专机只有商务舱，但他还是忍着难受陪陈立信玩了一整天。  
因为不想和任何人分享，坚硬糖衣下的可爱陈立信。  
“…笨蛋。”  
当陈立信说这两个字的时候，蔡徐坤真实地感觉自己陷入爱情。  
要命哦，台湾男生说笨蛋怎么和说我爱你一样甜。  
按耐不住的蔡徐坤扣着陈立信的下巴给了他一个一触即分的吻，然后又退坐回自己的位置，在车厢的暖灯里陈立信低头不看他，蔡徐坤只听到自己的心跳无限放大。  
最终陈立信没有揍他也没有骂他，只是抬眼瞥了他一下，赧然地用手背蹭过嘴唇，“…搞不懂你。”  
搞不懂你为什么会喜欢我，更搞不懂你凭什么会吸引我。

蔡徐坤和陈立信正式交往的那一天是陈立信胃病犯了所以蔡徐坤凌晨直接从机场把人接走，去一家24小时会员制的餐厅喝水蟹粥。  
陈立信因为倒时差困得要死，上了车后排直接靠着车窗就要睡着，眯了十多分钟缓过神来的时候发现蔡徐坤的手一直垫在他脑袋旁边免得颠簸的时候他的头磕到窗子。  
狮子座男人的魅力就大概在于，再大男子主义也能为你在细节上付出深情吧。  
陈立信眨了眨眼睛，蔡徐坤咳了一声，“别这样睡了，你累我也累。”  
然后蔡徐坤伸出手，轻轻地把陈立农的脑袋压在自己肩膀上，平常拽得二五八万的大佬现在连指尖都在颤抖。  
然而陈立信没有弹开，反而是蹭了蹭他的肩膀然后找了个舒服的角度靠着继续睡了，长睫毛微微颤动的样子让蔡徐坤呼吸都要不顺畅了。  
当然，他承认在告白成功当天就把人再次拐上床是他不对，但他真的已经等太久了。  
蔡徐坤轻轻捏了捏睡着的陈立信光洁裸露的后颈，拿起手机刷刷微信消息，他票圈最活跃的就是Justin和陈立农，但他现在已经可以心平气和地给Justin晒陈立农煮给他的牛奶泡面的票圈点赞了。  
向来以高冷神秘示人的蔡徐坤那天晚上发了一条票圈高调宣布浪子被锁了，“爱是好兴趣，你是好事情。”  
配图是他在环球影院玩的时候偷拍的穿薄荷绿白条纹相见的卫衣的长腿少年的模糊侧影，依稀能辨认出少年低头在看着被紧紧抱在怀里的小黄人玩偶出神。

（六）

陈立农完全没有想过自己和爱豆第一次共同进餐，居然是在蔡徐坤介绍男友的四人餐桌上。  
一方面他因为追求过自己的蔡徐坤找到了自己的幸福而开心。  
但另一方面，看着自己男神就这样“嫁出去了”，陈立农心里还是对这两人怎么搞上的觉得莫名其妙。  
当然，最多的还是面对面见爱豆给迷弟带来的冲击，陈立农整个人捂着脸蹲到地上，天呐太激动了！  
活的陈立信！啊啊啊啊我爱你啊信哥！  
即使黄明昊和蔡徐坤在场，陈立农也毫无求生欲地向陈立信一直发射心动光波，最后是他们俩仿佛失散多年的兄弟一样聊得甚欢，把两位男朋友撇在一旁互相看不顺眼在桌子下面腿撞腿。  
“啊那个超～好次Der！那家的盐酥鸡Si最正的！”  
“你也仄样觉得对不对？”  
“我跟你讲哦敲搞笑，Justin还一直想让我穿卫生裤…”  
“啊你次过蝉吗？哇你吃虫诶～”  
…  
不过陈立农隐隐感觉得到是黄明昊牵的线，因为他发现这几个月以来，以陈立信目前的咖位接不到的代言和合作，却正好有黄明昊手里的人脉送来的样品，然后这些品牌就和陈立信官宣了。  
“其实你明明也没有反对我追星Si不Si。”回家的路上陈立农一脸得意地向黄明昊展现他的机智。  
“因为我想要农农开心。”黄明昊笑着抱住他。  
虽然一开始他没想到这计划有意外的好效果，但明显这样更能让陈立农完全属于自己…一开始自己没有那么好心，没想到还促成了一段姻缘。  
而且看着陈立农开心的样子黄明昊就觉得自己的心也跟着软了，他抱着宝贝哥哥亲吻他柔软的唇瓣直到陈立农红着脸推开他说缓不过气了。  
我本来只是个小气之人，是陈立农的爱让我变得柔软。所以喜欢上陈立农还能被他喜欢真的太好了。  
浪漫是沉溺，甜蜜是昏迷，别怪我太爱你了。  
“哥哥以后也只能喜欢昊昊一个人哦。”

另一边，陈立信问蔡徐坤为什么他不一开始告诉自己那场阴谋其实是YH的人干的，“如果你不一开始就背黑锅我也不会那么厌恶你…”  
陈立信自己也有察觉YH那边给自己送资源，再加上他也一直有私底下调查当天的事因为他潜意识里就觉得以蔡徐坤的性格应该会明抢，只是他想不通对方为什么半个字不曾辩解。  
如果撇开那个糟糕透顶的第一印象，蔡徐坤的帅气和认真其实都确实是很吸引陈立信的。  
“我只是不想再让Justin在我的恋爱故事里有姓名。”蔡徐坤倒不在意，现在坐到陈立信就觉得之前吃的苦都是值得的，“反正我只是因为喜欢你才追求你的，你清楚这一点就行了。”  
“可是我看你喜欢的难道不是农农那种软乎乎的可爱男孩子吗？”陈立信挑眉逗他。  
蔡徐坤看他在自己面前皮的样子就很想教训他，伸手充满暗示性地捏了一下对方的腰侧，凑到他耳边轻声说，“其实…你在床上也软乎乎的。”  
“呀！你仄个烂人！…放…放开啦！”

 

END

小番外（一）

“其实坤哥除了自大和占有欲太强以外人真的是挺好的啦。”陈立农有次和陈立信聊天时说到。  
陈立信想到YH的Justin的手段，拍了拍小奶狗的肩膀，“占有欲什么的…宝贝你还是担心你自己吧。”

小番外（二）

黄明昊那会儿对陈立农的单箭头粗得真是日月可鉴。  
然而真的让陈立农产生回应的是，大一结束时音乐沙龙的师姐组织去唱K，连毕业了的职业音乐人都回来了好几个。  
“你觉得谁唱得最好听。”陈立农悄悄问黄明昊。  
“你啊。”黄明昊不假思索。  
“我还没唱呢。”陈立农拍了黄明昊一下感觉自己被敷衍了。  
“我不管，我就觉得农农唱歌最好听。”  
陈立农瞪了黄明昊一眼，脸红没说话。

等陈立农唱完后，陈立农感慨有个出道了的师姐唱得真的是太好听了，又想逗逗黄明昊，“你觉得谁唱的最好听。”  
“你啊。”  
“你乱讲。”  
“真的，”黄明昊看陈立农不相信只好退了一步，“你是男生里最好听的。”  
“目前就只有我一个男生唱了诶。”  
“范丞丞，”黄明昊推了一把坐在旁边的好哥们，“你快去唱歌，好久没听你一展歌喉了我甚是想念。”  
“我说吧，还是农农唱歌最好听。”  
陈立农笑倒在黄明昊怀里，脸红没说话。

蔡徐坤对陈立农来说迷人也多情，而黄明昊会一心一意只看着自己还逗自己开心。  
所以哪怕这个人精力过剩作天作地，陈立农也甘之如饴。

小番外（三）

陈立信参加一个综艺的花絮采访，主持人很八卦地问和XXX、XXX（几个男嘉宾的名字）有没有擦出什么火花。  
陈立信想起来Hi室友让他受的罪，一秒否认，“和男生没有森么好火花的啊。”  
巧克立们笑得拍桌子疯狂转载评论：“今天的信哥也凭实力单身”“哈哈哈哈陈宇直石锤”“信哥真的是A到自然直”  
在铺天盖地的粉色弹幕里，有一个金色的VIP字悄悄地混入其中飘了过去。  
“乖。”

 

小番外（四）

其实如果不是阿桃老师点名要12的话，按照我的喜好我会把信信还是配给丞丞。（我爱傻攻强受一万年）  
但是那样的话…文章的走向大概更加沙雕…  
见到陈立信之前，范丞丞骂街，“扎斯汀整啥玩意儿啊给我一个直男都一个硬邦邦的大老爷们让我去潜？”  
见到陈立信后，范丞丞：“信哥你给我潜吧，实在不行请你潜了我吧。”（躺平）  
陈立信：这人怕不是有毛病。

 

END


End file.
